


In A Castle Over The Hill

by transcending03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcending03/pseuds/transcending03
Summary: Harry Potter is ten years old when he finally snaps. Vernon takes things too far, even for him, and Harry has enough.--------------In which Harry Potter finds out he's a wizard before he turns eleven, and he learns the truth about everything. Eventual Tom Riddle x Harry Potter
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter one

It was a regular Tuesday night, when Harry Potter finally snapped. He had forgotten the extra gravy on Dudley's turkey, and Vernon had decided enough was enough. The boy was ten years old, after all, so he should be perfectly able to remember the extra goddamn gravy. Vernon had turned a sickly shade of purple, spewing words of loathing at Harry before grabbing him by the shirtfront and lugging him up the stairs to his and Petunia's bedroom. Behind Vernon, what neither he nor Harry could see, was Petunia turning a pale grey, and Dudley's smug smirk.

Harry was thrown down onto the bed, and as Vernon started to unbuckle his belt, he realized what was about to happen. Thrown into a panic, he started murmuring words of please, no, don't do this Uncle Vernon. If anything, his pleading just seemed to make Vernon angrier.

The other members of Privet Drive would later say all they heard was terrified screaming before there was a blinding light, and all of the lights on the street went out. What no one saw, however, was the silhouette of a small boy running through the streets and hopping onto a thin double decker bus.


	2. Chapter two

Stan Shupike couldn't help but feel like something was off when a young boy with a tear stained face and wild eyes boarded the Knight Bus, but who was he to question the reasons for a wizards need to go somewhere? However, as the young boy looked around in wonder through the whole ride, Stan became more and more suspicious.

"You alright there, kid? You lookin' like you've never seen magic before." Stan's voice was flat, but his face was full of simple curiosity. 

"That's because I haven't." The deadpan tone that came out of the young boy was unexpected, and Stan's eyebrows rose slightly in shock. 

"What'dya mean you 'avent seen magic before? You called for the Knight Bus, didn'tcha?" Stan seemed confused, but more shocked than anything. 

"I grew up in a house where even the mention of magic wasn't allowed." Harry pushed his bangs out of his face-a nervous habit- and was met with a sharp inhale from Stan. 

"Bloody 'ell, you're 'Arry Potter!" His voice was now full of wonder, before his face fell flat. "But that can't be right, 'Arry Potter growin' up with muggles? No way." 

Harry stared at the man in shock. Why did he know his name? And what the hell was a muggle? "Sorry, but how do you know who I am? And what exactly is a muggle?" Stan's eyebrows rose even higher, and he let out a huff of air in shock.

"I tell you what, we'll drop you off at Diagon, and from there you go to Gringotts and you ask for an inheritance test. A full one. The goblins there should explain everything." Stan's shock had calmed down a bit, but as Harry looked even more confused now, he went on to explain a bit more.

"Gringotts is the wizarding bank, run by goblins. Right foul creatures they are, but make sure to show them respect. Not many witches an' wizards do."

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Soon enough they had reached their destination. With a wave over his shoulder to Stan, Harry stepped off of the Knight Bus and started towards the rather normal looking pub. Not a glance was cast his way as he walked over to the bartender and quietly asked for the entrance to Diagon Alley. The bartender-Tom-let him through with little fuss, sparing only a glance at his face as he walked through the barrier.


	3. Chapter three

Harry gazed around in wonder as he walked down the busy street of Diagon Alley. With his short stature, he blended in rather well in the hustle and bustle atmosphere of the crowd. As he walked, he spotted many shops that he noted to go back and look at on a later date. Once Gringotts was in view, he picked up his pace, striding purposefully towards the large building.

Entering the building, Harry looked around in awe. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen! And the goblins were the oddest part of it all, short creatures with pointed ears and long noses were sitting at each and every space talking to witches and wizards. Harry was reminded of Stan's words earlier - to be respectful. Harry headed up to the nearest goblin and stood there silently until he raised his head.

"Can I help you?" The goblin sneered at Harry past his glasses.

"Yes sir, I was wondering if I could have an inheritance test please? A full one." If the goblin was surprised by Harry's politeness, he didn't show it.

"Your name?" The tone in the goblin's voice wasn't quite a growl, but it sent shivers down Harry's spine nonetheless.

"Harry Potter, sir." There were quite a few gasps as witches and wizards around the hall heard the name, turning to stare at Harry in astonishment. The goblin's eyes widened a bit, and he hurriedly waved his hand towards Harry.

"Follow me." The goblin stepped down from his spot at the lengthy table, and motioned for Harry to follow him down the long narrow hallway and through a door at the end. He held the door open, and as Harry walked through he managed to get out a murmur of gratitude through his awe-stricken state. The place was huge!

The goblin lead them down corridor after corridor until finally they reached an office with the word 'Griphook' on the door. He knocked on the door, and after a moment of quiet shuffling the door was opened, another goblin standing in the doorway.

"Harry Potter would like an inheritance test." The other goblin- Griphook, Harry assumed- merely stepped aside, letting Harry walk past the entrance. The door closed behind him, and Griphook swept his spindly hand out towards a cozy looking armchair sat in front of the desk he was now sitting at.

"Sit, Mr.Potter. It seems there is much to discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I know it's short but things are starting to pick up! I promise the chapters will start getting longer soon.


	4. Chapter four

The silence rang through Griphook's office like a warning bell. The two occupants of the office stared down at a paper on the desk, both fuming silently. On the table sat Harry's inheritance test, listing multiple compulsions and magic blocks, a marriage contract drawn up for one Ginevra Weasley, and a hidden soul bond with someone called Tom Riddle. The compulsions included and were not limited to, unconditional trust towards Gryffindors, the Weasley family, and Albus Dumbledore, hate towards Slytherins, Tom Riddle, and Severus Snape, and a hero complex. He had blocks on his parselmagic, learning ability, and his magical core.

"Now, Mr.Potter, there are multiple directions we can go from here, but first I think you'd like those compulsions and blocks removed, am I correct?" Harry nodded furiously, and Griphook stood up, motioning to follow him.

Yet again, they moved through corridor after corridor before coming upon two giant oak doors. Griphook pressed his hand to the door and it opened, showing a large room with padded walls and a circle directly in the middle.

"Gruxi!" Griphook's voice took on a shrill pitch as he yelled for - presumably - another goblin. A smaller, more feminine goblin scurried into the room, staring wide eyed at Harry as she moved towards Griphook. The two goblins held a hushed conversation as Harry stood in awkward silence, waiting to be told what was going on.

After about five minutes of whispers and awkward glances, the goblins pulled apart and looked towards Harry, the smaller of the two - Gruxi - scuttled over to him, fussing over him as she pulled him towards the middle of the room and into the circle.

"We have to perform a ritual to get rid of all these blocks and compulsions, okay dear? It will hurt a little bit, but it'll be over quick as a wink." Her voice was soothing, despite being a bit gravelly, and Harry relaxed slightly at her words.

\-------------------------------------

Harry was no longer relaxed. He was used to pain at his uncle's hands, but as he was learning, magical pain was on a whole different level. His every nerve was burning like fire was spreading through his veins, and he was vaguely aware of someone screaming in the background.

Soon though, it was over, and he fell to the ground with a low thump. By the soreness of his throat he realized with a jolt that oh, it was me screaming. He was lying on the ground, muscles twitching a bit when Gruxi rushed over to him, hurriedly handing him a few vials with some disgusting liquid in them. As soon as he drank them, he felt a little better though, so he assumed it was some sort of magical mixture.

"Are you alright dear? That was a strong ritual I just performed on you, you must be tired." Gruxi helped him sit up properly as she spoke, and Harry mumbled out a thanks as the blood rushed to his head.

"I actually feel pretty okay after that liquid you gave me. What was that, anyway?" His voice showed his curiosity rather than his normal deadpan tone. Gruxi lit up and went on to explain about potions, and an intense interest blossomed in Harry as he listened.

"I hate to interrupt your chat, but we really must get to discussing what our next steps will be." It seemed both Harry and Gruxi had forgotten that Griphook was in the room, and Harry blushed as he slowly stood, moving towards Griphook and turning to wave to Gruxi as he left.

"Thank you for the help Gruxi." The small goblin beamed at his thanks, and sputtered out a string of it was no problem at all, you take care of yourself now, far too skinny for a boy your age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of a longer chapter. I know it's ending sort of on a cliffhanger but it'll take much longer for me to get all the explanations out. Hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but here's the first chapter! Updates will be sporadic at best, but I hope you like it!


End file.
